


Love Wins

by MinnieLaceHaz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Gay Marriage, Love Wins, M/M, harry wants kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieLaceHaz/pseuds/MinnieLaceHaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gay marriage is legalized in America and the boys celebrate with cuddles and lots of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Wins

It was exhausting, because the boys just arrived in Finland and there's a concert tonight. Harry and Louis were in separate rooms, which was just required when they were in hotels. Though, sometimes they sneak in one another's to cuddle.

At first, Harry was tired and wanting to take a nap due to jetlag. Niall and Liam were hanging out and probably watching telly. Harry just wanted to have Louis spoon him, but he knew it was risky since they just arrived and tons of fans were probably roaming the halls somehow.

It was hard secretly being together, especially when he knew lots of people were watching him and able to get any details and pictures they wanted. That's what made it hard for Louis and Harry to even interact, but it was worth it.

Harry yawned and changed into a raggedy shirt and just his boxers, considering it was hot in his room. He laid down, checking his phone once more and smiled as Louis texted him 'love you babe' and he replied. But, then his eyes widened as he saw a few people texting about gay marriage.

The boy was confused and went on twitter. He saw that a hashtag 'LoveWins' is trending worldwide. Harry gaped as he clicked on it and he stared in awe as he saw that gay marriage was legal all over America now.

He hesitated, quickly getting up and a grin formed on his face. He looked down at his engagement ring as his eyes misted with tears. The ring that Louis gave him. The one he asked Harry to marry him with. The one Louis picked out and thought about and double checked it was the right size and right ring in general.

His smile widened as Harry grabbed his phone and rushed out of the hotel room. He didn't care if anyone saw him, because this was amazing. He was rushing to Louis' room in his boxers and a huge shirt that made him almost look naked, but whatever.

When he got to Louis' room, he knocked loudly and called out Louis' name on repeat. Louis finally opened the door with a sleepy expression and went to ask what's wrong. But, Harry just gripped his face, kissing him deeply and taking Louis by surprise.

However, Louis quickly shut the door and he hummed as Harry kept leaving hot, open mouth kisses on his lips causing Louis to laugh slightly. He kissed back and slowly moved to the bed, panting lightly as he laid over Harry with an amused expression, lips bright red and then he frowned at the tears in Harry's eyes.

"Baby, wh--what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Louis asked with a frown and saw Harry holding his phone. He let out a small sigh and shook his head,"Is it about those accusations? Don't worry, no one believes them. Whoever started them is a terrible person. I really want to sue their arse for even thinking you could do that, let alone would."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he stared at his boyfriend,"Accusations? What do you mean?" Louis tensed and he hesitated. "Babe, what the hell are you talking about? What...What are people accusing me of doing?"

"It's really not something we should talk about. They're just dumb rumors, I would rather not even say it," Louis tried pleading, but he saw Harry looking at him with a sad face and huffed. "This girl on twitter...she--she said you rapéd her."

The word made Harry flinch and he shook his head. Harry said in exasperation,"I--I would never-- I could never! How -- Why would she even say that? I don't even like girls. I wouldn't -- not even to a boy. How...oh my God. I'm not that type of person. I just -- I don't."

"Baby, please calm down. I told you, no one believes her. It's okay. So many fans are defending you, love. They know the real you. They know you wouldn't do that," Louis assured, arms wrapping around Harry who had tears falling down his cheek. He kissed them away and whispered,"S'okay, it's just a dumb rumor. It'll go away by tomorrow."

Harry mumbled into Louis' neck,"But, I'll remember it forever."

Those words were so true and so painful. Louis looked at Harry with pitiful eyes and he smiled timidly. The boy placed a small kiss on Harry's lips, threading his fingers through the messy wave of curls and he sighed.

"I know, sweetheart. Just know that your mum and sister didn't even text you, so that means no one who matters believes it. I didn't for a second. I know that you're the sweetest and most respectful, beautiful, funny, caring, loving, thoughtful, gorgeous, talented, down to earth person who ever walked the planet," Louis said with so much fondness in his voice and so much love in his eyes.

Harry smiled at him and he muttered as Louis entwined their fingers,"And you're just as beautiful and funny and caring and -- I just can't wait to call you my husband."

"We can't do that for quite some time, H." Louis' smile was one that held sadness and he laid next to his fiance, scooting up so he can tuck Harry's head under his chin. 

However, Harry retorted with a happy face,"Actually, we can get married sooner."

A look of confusion crossed Louis' face. He saw Harry take out his phone and was surprised to see the picture showing gay marriage is legal in America now. Maybe they wanted to get married in the UK, but this was just as perfect considering Harry loved America. They could get married there, but Harry would argue he didn't want to.

"We...We're legal almost everywhere now," Louis said in awe, looking at Harry with excitement. He pressed a kiss to Harry's lips chastely and said with a small squeal,"We're legal. People are becoming more accepting! What if -- What if modest lets us come out now."

Harry giggled and kissed Louis' nose,"I really hope so. I miss being around you. And I really can't wait to start planning our wedding."

"I thought our mums would do that," Louis grumbled as he turned to pout at Harry. "I would much rather plan our honeymoon." He then kissed Harry's neck and teased,"Bet you'd wanna have it in Sweden, you weirdo."

Harry rolled his eyes and retorted,"I think Finland is nice as well."

"I don't really care where we have the honeymoon as long as I'm with you," Louis told Harry. He slid his hand under the boy's shirt, rubbing his sides softly and lightly sucked on Harry's bottom lip, then kissing him deeply and mumbled,"Besides, we'll be in the bedroom most of the time."

A laugh left Harry as he argued,"Babe, we can't just stay in bed the whole time! I wanna walk around and hold hands and stuff, too." He saw Louis' raised eyebrow and sighed deeply, shaking his head. "God, you're such a horny little bitch."

"I am be smaller, but you'll always be the bitch," the older boy smirked.

Harry didn't bother arguing, just chuckling and nodding in agreement. He then rolled over so he was sprawled over his fiance. He squealed as Louis began tickling him and tried kicking at the boy. But, Louis didn't allow that as he rolled them over so he was on top.

The younger boy was panting heavily as he gripped Louis' hand to stop him from tickling more. He smiled at his amazing fiance above him. He never understood how one person could be so beautiful and hot all at once.

Jesus Christ. Louis was literally an angel sometimes. His perfectly messy hair falling in front of his face, his gorgeous jaw that was so sharp it could probably cut someone. His sparkling blue eyes that Harry could see the admiration in.

He wondered how he got so lucky. Because, he never expected to date someone this perfect. It was like he was in a dream and never wanted to wake up. His heart fluttering at how Louis was smiling at him and fuck, he was so in love.

Louis must feel the same, because he slowly leaned in till their lips met in a tender kiss full of love. Louis slowly laid on Harry, relaxing against the boy's body and he was grinning. Both of them were. Because, they were almost legal everywhere. The world was being more accepting and they never felt so happy aside from when they first started dating.

Harry suddenly giggled,"I want six kids."

"W-What?" Louis asked in disbelief, looking at Harry with a gaping expression. "You're joking, right love?"

"No," Harry shook his head and seemed so sure of this. He nuzzled his nose against Louis as he spoke,"I really want a lot of kids. And, I want them with you cause I know you'll be the best daddy ever and we can have like, twins and adopt so many and we'll be like a foster family. But, it won't be like that cause I want to adopt little babies and raise them."

A grimace formed on Louis' face as he thought of once again living in a huge family. Despite loving his sisters and brother, he didn't really like growing up like that. However, he saw how excited Harry looked at the thought of raising little babies and he nodded.

Louis pecked Harry's lips and told him with a fond expression,"We can have as many kids as you want. Whether it be one," kiss. "Three." kiss. "Six." kiss. "Or even twenty," He then placed a lingering kiss to Harry and cupped his cheeks in his hands.

Harry's eyes shimmered as he looked at the older boy,"Twenty? Really?"

"Er, no. Not twenty. Six at the most," Louis corrected with a small chuckle. He rolled off of Harry and laid next to him with his arms open,"But, if we have six and you want more, then maybe we can think about it."

When that was said, Harry was even more in love. Most people would think having a big family is crazy, but not Louis. He grew up in one and knew it was possible to be happy with tons of kids. However, even if he didn't want six, maybe he'll grow to love having a big family again as long as he's with Harry.

Harry sighed happily as he leaned his head on Louis' chest and played with the boy's shirt. "When can we get married?"

"I don't know, love. But, we'll try to get married as soon as possible." Harry frowned, but he nodded reluctantly. Louis kissed his forehead,"M'sorry, I know you wanted to get married for a while now. Two years is quite some time."

"Well, we've been dating for almost five," Harry added and tugged his bottom lip between his teeth. He saw the guilt on Louis' face and smiled,"It's fine, Lou. Don't feel guilty. It's not your fault, yeah? I don't mind waiting. As long as I'm with you I'm happy."

Louis' lip curled up in a weak smile as he buried his face in Harry's curls. Harry giggled and Louis spoke lovingly,"I have the best fiance in the whole world. I'm so lucky to have you in my life, princess."

Harry shook his head fondly and the two boys were snuggling on the bed in Finland, just a day before a show. And, they were happy even with jetlag. They were just happy to be together and to have their relationship legal in basically ninety percent of the world.

Though, they had to hide it. Most people knew it was real and that was what was worth it. Even if Harry was accused of the wrong doing. He was an angel and Louis knew that. And his family and true fans all knew what was said wasn't right.

The couple didn't want to be sad, though. They wanted to be happy and to show their happiness. They didn't want modest controlling them anymore. They wanted to show their love and so, that's what they will do.

"We can get married soon. We just need to start being more interactive, baby. Then, the fans will start seeing," Louis reminded as Harry turned, the older boy being the big spoon despite Harry being taller. Cause, Harry will always be Louis' baby no matter what. "The believe in us. They already trended Larry is coming back."

Harry smiled as he shrugged, taking Louis' hand in his. "We never left."


End file.
